


Stay's Room 🧭

by Sooniesbub



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: But the compass emoji worked, I'm sorry I'm a dumbass, Idk what i'm doing, It's not a story, Just healing time, Old boy is tech savvy, Someone summon an emotional support demon?, Stay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sooniesbub/pseuds/Sooniesbub
Summary: I know we’re all missing the boys right now, and I know we’re all still hurting so come to Stay’s Room. Let’s sit together for a while :)[I originally wrote this to let Chan know how amazing he is, but I ended up stumbling into Channie’s Room and took it over for a day. I know he’ll never read it, but it was a healing experience and I hope I can give Stays a little healing too. I’ll carry the weight for a little while and be the emotional support Stay so the boys don’t worry too much]





	Stay's Room 🧭

**Author's Note:**

> So I don’t normally do this. I’m quite a reserved person online and don’t really interact. I’m happy to see the talented, funny and wonderful people show their colours to the world instead. I’m a lurker, but above that I’m someone that needs to be there for people. Or at least, I like to be. I like being a crutch for people, so I guess this is kinda what I’m doing.
> 
> I don’t know if I’m doing any good, but I at least want to be there. I think right now everyone wants a little assurance and I want people to know everything will be okay with time. Think about yourselves too.  
So enjoy me rambling about Chan and Stray Kids and Stays (mostly Chan), and don’t tell Chan I stole his room.

** _>> Insomnia – Stray Kids_ **

I can’t sleep

So tell me

오늘 밤도 결국엔 awake

내일 밤도 아마 이럴 듯해

So tell me now, I’ll find a way

내일 밤도 난 there is no other way

I can’t sleep

Hi Chris, or Chan... I still don't know which you prefer. Channie? Christopher? Mr Bang??

Our boy, our man, our baby, our prince, angel, best mate, wolf, kangaroo, bloke? I guess you're all of the above. (Surprise! I'm embarrassing!)

It’s Stay, well, one of us. I just wanted to check in and make sure you were okay. It seems unfair that you're the one that has to come to us, so I'm coming to you, sitting behind the screen hoping to make you smile like the way you make us smile.

So, welcome to STAY'S ROOM!

It’s probably not an original idea, but this is what I thought would be the best way to start healing again.

I hope it's warm enough for you. Have you got a drink? Are you comfy? Bring the others too. Stay, are you here as well? Hi Stays! Make yourself at home :)

Shall we start with the first song? I know it's probably quite hard right now, to think to the future, so let's go back. Let's enjoy the memories.

So open up Spotify or YouTube or wherever you listen to music, and press play. Search the song first, obviously. I just wanted to be dramatic and word it like that. Sorry!

** _>> District 9 – Stray Kids_ **

You know, this wasn't originally meant to be Stay's Room, I was going to smother you with love and kind words and leave it there. Now, that doesn't seem so sincere and simply throwing words around with no grounding loses meaning even if they're said from the heart.

This should be for everyone. We’re all having a rough time right now, so let’s stay together and sit with each other for a while. I know I’m nothing special, but we should all step in for each other and make sure we’re all okay.

You take the time out of your day to come to us, to offer us songs and support, let me carry the burden for a while. I feel a lot of people take you for granted, as their emotional support boy that they sometimes forget you're only human too.

Don't feel you need to fix everyone's problems, being there, being _you_, is more than enough.

I know you probably have a lot of things going on in your life that you struggle with too, so just know we're there for you as well.

You say we should come to you, but you can come to us. I understand you probably don't have the freedoms to say what you want like we do but know you always have a hand to hold from us. When it gets tough, squeeze it. We'll squeeze back.

Times might get tough and I'm sure they're difficult right now, but we'll always be right here. We'll listen to your worries and fears and we'll stand right beside you. It might be dark right now, for you and us, but all the hard times will pass.

** _>> Mixtape #2 – Stray Kids_ **

You know how I said I didn't want to smother you with love, I lied. I'm sorry. I'll try not to come off as over the top, but I need to make sure first and foremost that you know how much of an amazing and beautiful person you truly are. I've already overdone it, haven't I?

Guess there's no loss in carrying on then.

I know you brush off praise and compliments because for some reason or another you feel you don't deserve it. I get it. Obviously I'll never experience the things you have, but the emotions are universal. You're a thinker, an overthinker, but you're also a feeler and sometimes those two things don't combine too well. Self-critical. Self-doubt. The need to blame yourself for everything.

Chan, you shouldn't have to carry all the burden because you think you can take it. Because you think you _need_ to take it. You carry the weight because you don't want others to feel the way you do. Because despite how heavy it is, you can handle it where you think others can’t. You don't have to protect everyone. You can't save everyone. You can't please everyone. We're all different and trying to spread yourself so thin will be no good for anyone.

Live for you.

I'm not saying to stop, just to know when to stop. Know your threshold that you're comfortable with, not your breaking point. Spread the burden. The world is too heavy to carry alone.

Right, smother with love. On it!

Actually, song break. How else to smother you with love than to make you feel special. God, I’m already so terrible with transitions.

** _>> Feel Special – Twice_ **

So I won't pretend to, nor should any of us pretend to know you. Not completely.

(I know the whole segment above kinda counters it, but just roll with it.)

We only know the Chan that you show us. The way you are off stage, the way you are in real life may be very different and I don’t blame you. One thing I feel though is that you are a good person. There’s a depth in your eyes so full of wonder and brilliance and it’s beautiful. I feel your heart is so very warm and the love you have to give is infinite.

The words you say are always sincere, you speak like someone who has experienced many things and instead of simply keeping them as memories, you reflect on them, you use them to help others. That in itself makes you so special. Your intelligence, your awareness, your desire to learn and explore to better yourself and your understanding of the world. You’re young and yet so wise. I feel you never truly mean to do wrong and your mistakes are always followed by time to think and develop.

The glimmer in your eyes when you speak about things you’re passionate about is so beautiful too, I hope no one ever takes that spark away. I hope you can speak freely about the things you love and enjoy and others will be there to listen and smile with you. We will always be here, happy to see you express yourself so come to us. Tell us about space and the stars.

Speaking of stars, I wonder if you can see them right now. Is it the morning? Evening? It’s hard to see the stars from the city, but I guess knowing they’re still there is enough. Guess what song I’m trying to transition into. Enjoy!

** _>> All of the Stars – Ed Sheeran_ **

So, while we don’t truly know the inside you, we definitely know you from the outside. And what a beautiful person you are!

If you weren’t embarrassed before, I’ll embarrass you now. Where do I start?

Your beautiful smile and the dimples that pop out when you do? Your boopable nose? Your stunning eyes? When we get to see you without lenses and without makeup so we can admire just how beautiful you are? Your wonderful accent? You get the point.

And your hair. While you rock any colour and I’m sure you’d rock bald too, please try and take care of it. Your curly hair’s too pretty to lose. Also don’t try and build muscle on nothing. If you wanna build muscle, make sure you’re eating well. And if you don’t wanna build muscle, that’s okay too. Stays will love you no matter what.

… I mean, as long as you don’t kill anyone. I might just have to bounce if you do that. Sorry pal!

Well, I hope that came off as subtle as it could and I didn’t go overboard. I’m gonna be more embarrassing by going full mother hen. I can’t be stopped.

I hope you’re eating well right now, I hope you’re sleeping okay, I hope you’re taking time for yourself. I hope that you’re healing, or at least you’re giving yourself time to heal. This goes for you, the boys, Stays and non-Stays. All of you, no matter what you’re going through, you need to look after yourself. Look after your mental and physical health. If you’re sick right now, focus on you. You’ll get better with time. Don’t rush, things will heal with time.

We don’t play the blame game in this house. Things happen, we think, we feel, we reflect and we keep going. It doesn’t have to be a quick process by no means. Everyone deserves their time to heal and we all heal in different ways, at different speeds and sometimes it doesn’t happen in the order we think. As long as you do take that time for yourself, that’s all that matters.

Don’t think you have to go alone too. This road is big enough for all of us. There are people around you that will listen and I know a lot of people will want to hide and internalise everything, but talking heals too. We have a voice and we should use it. Not in the way people seem to think is okay to use it these days, to hurt and beat people down, but to offer support and helpful words.

We are all different, all have different views, likes and dislikes, and that’s great! It’s great to be different. How could we ever learn to be more if we were all the same? How will we know if we like or dislike something if we all think and act the same?

Different is good!

What isn’t is using our differences against each other. We’re all on a journey, some of us may take the same path for a while, some of us may never meet, but you should at least appreciate it’s a path we chose. You gain nothing from digging up the paving of someone else road. It’s not a competition for whose path has the most flowers or how many people walk along it, or where the path goes. It never will be. Know your path and if you see others on the other side, wave, walk with them a little, but please never push them off or make them think their path isn’t good enough to walk on.

Wow, what a segment! I think I went off on a tangent there, but some things needed to be said to everyone. The paths we take are our own, so which way will you go? Yeah, that was a stretch, but I thought we could chill with some JJ Project.

** _>> Tomorrow, Today – JJ Project_ **

So as well as being a mother hen, I see myself as a best friend fan, so even though I’ve said a ton of nice things I gotta go into best friend mode.

Chan! You need to start treating yourself better, or I’m gonna come over there and kick your ass! Don’t call my bluff, I’ll do it. We’ll fight it out if we have to. You better double knot your Yeezy’s because if you trip I will laugh at you for five minutes before picking you up. And if I trip you’re welcome to do the same. You say we aren’t clowns, but we really are. We’re a damn circus and you’re the ringmaster. Hugh Jackman who?

I know you’ve been placed into a role of responsibility but live the age you are too. Look at memes, lurk through social media, play video games, watch some sick Vine compilations and show us, or at least make reference to them. Not everything needs to be meaningful, it just needs to have meaning to you.

Would I happily watch you quote Vines and Tik Toks for an hour? Absolutely.

You know what else best friends do? Protect each other. It isn’t a matter of you protecting us or us protecting you, we look out for each other. We can laugh, cry, enjoy life together, but know if anyone hurts you we will step out for you without hesitation. We’re all on the same page.

You may say that we make Stray Kids stay, but we stay because we’re stray too. We’re all just lost kids sticking together and trying to make sense of the world. Sometimes we see the good, sometimes we see the bad, but we walk through it all with each other.

There’s a quote I try to stick by:

‘Don't walk behind me; I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend.’

Stray Kids is special because it’s not just a name, or a group, it has a life of its own. We stay because the songs are relatable to us. They’re real and raw and we all go through similar experiences. What you can’t speak, you sing and rap and dance. We relate to you, all of you. It doesn’t matter how many of you stand on a stage, or how many are in the crowd, we’re everywhere all around the world.

We’re all Stray Kids and we’re all Stay.

We stand by each other. Every single one, no matter where they are or what path they’re on. Once a stray kid, always a stray kid.

We should go for another song break before I get to the last part. You may even say, the best part. God, I’m so sorry.

** _>> Best Part – DAY6_ **

So to wrap up I’m just gonna say all the other things I want to say without any real rhyme or reason. I don’t think many people would’ve got this far anyway, and as much as it’d be nice to know Chan’s seen this and feels the same comfort he gives us, I don’t think he’d lurk this far. Still, it’s been nice to be able to express all these things in a way that’s representative of him, and I hope that maybe someone out there gets a little comfort from it too.

I want to start by saying how damn proud of you I am, Chan. Stray Kids – this group, this message – this was all because of you. Because you refused to give up, because you found seven amazing people that you wanted to share a wonderful journey with. You made a brotherhood; you made a family. A family that will continue to grow and prosper so please don’t worry so much. We will always be here. We trust you.

Things might not always go the way we want them to. We might fall and get hurt sometimes, we might get sick, we might not get the recognition we deserve, we might lose loved ones around us, but we pick ourselves up and we keep moving forward. We have to. We grow, we change and we get stronger from our experiences.

We learn more from the hardships than we do the successes. It’s up to us how much we choose to learn from it.

The sacrifices you have all made for you dreams. The days without sleep, without food, without speaking to anyone. The tolls on your physical health, your mental health. The homesickness. The rules and restrictions. Feeling like you’ll never be enough.

You made it.

Every single one of you made it. Stray Kids everywhere around the world, you made it too. And if you feel like you’re not there yet, that you’re still struggling, know that you will get through this and we’ll be right there with you. You are not alone. You never will be alone. We chose to stay and that’s what we’ll do.

I am so proud of every single one of you. Whatever you’ve experienced, whatever you’ve gone through, you’re still here. Right here, right now.

You. Are. Here.

I know some scars and wounds will never heal fully and we can’t fix everything, but at least we can make it easier for a while. We can smile a little. All we can do is tie harder, double knot and pick each other up. We didn’t get this far to stop running now. We run together. We’re a pack.

A family.

Familia. Familie. Rodzina. Aile. Whānau. 가족. 家庭. 家族. عائلة. семья. ครอบครัว. Οικογένεια. Ohana.

(Please understand if I could I would write family in every language in the world, I just wanted to show how we really are everywhere. To show how different we are and yet so so beautiful.)

I know I focused on Chan a lot, but it’s because I took over Channie’s Room for a day, and that he deserves a lot of support. But so do the rest of the boys. I am so unbelievably proud of you all. You are all so talented, wholesome young men who have such an amazing future ahead of you.

Take care of each other, be there for each other. Don’t battle this world alone, and make sure Chan doesn’t as well. Make sure you take breaks and breathe. You are all so precious and I don’t want this world to take your light away.

Keep on making choreography, keep on writing lyrics and making songs, keep on taking photos, keep on being you. Enjoy being kids! The world is too dark and cynical, and having you here makes it that little bit lighter.

Stays you too. I know it hasn’t always been easy. I know times will continue to get hard but I hope we can all walk this flower road together.

I am so proud of everyone and that will never change. It’s okay to be sad, it’s okay to be hurt and upset, but it’s okay to smile too. And if you can’t smile right now, I know you will in the future and it’ll be beautiful. You are doing great right now, every single one of you. Look how far you’ve come and you’ll all continue to grow and shine. You’re doing so well and you should be proud of yourselves too.

It ain’t over.

Everything will be okay.

I suppose I should give Chan his room back now. I’m sure he’ll be back soon and take over Channie’s Room again. Wait for them. Wait _with_ them.

I will give you all a hug because we all know hugs make everything feel better. You’re gonna have to look a little silly and hug yourselves but I’m there in spirit! Maybe one day we’ll all get real hugs. Hugs for Chan and the boys too because god knows they need them. It’s getting colder now too, so make sure you take care of your health more than ever.

You’re all beautiful people and I wish you all the very best. Until we meet again.

Thank you Stay!

Thank you Stray Kids!

You’re doing so well.

** _>> Mixtape #3 – Stray Kids_ **

** _STRAY KIDS EVERYWHERE AROUND THE WORLD_ **

** _ YOU MAKE STRAY KIDS STAY _ **

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I actually finished it. Part of me wants to do it again, say things I didn’t think of and give the other boys even more support, but I’ll leave it up to Chan now. He does it better than me. 
> 
> Also I wrote this before the events of today, but if there’s any Monbebe here too, we’ll always hold each other up, okay? That goes for any fandom or individual that needs it as well. Hugs for all. 
> 
> And if today’s not a good day, maybe it’ll be better tomorrow. There’s always tomorrow :)  
Hopefully November will be better.
> 
> Edit: Felix said #8 so that's how it is fellas.


End file.
